Entre la espada y el deseo
by Litvamp7
Summary: 'Cuando alguien desea algo debe saber que corre riesgos y por eso la vida vale la pena.- Paulo Coelho' Es por eso que los chicos se adentran en una serie de circunstancias que dejara varios corazones rotos, y decenas de confesiones. [Conjunto de One shots, de parejas varias.]
1. Chapter 1

_********__Disclaimer_**: Por desgracia, ****_Digimon_**** no me pertecene, es propiedad de Bandai y Toei animation. Y yo solo hago esto por gusto.**

* * *

_**Entre la espada, y el deseo.**_

Son jóvenes, suelen sentir esas mariposas en el estómago, una sensación de corriente eléctrica recorriéndolos de pies a cabeza, se creen profundamente enamorados, que no pueden vivir sin la persona al cual sujetan de la mano, y algunas veces solo es eso, creerse enamorados, porque no lo están, solo pasaron por una vaga ilusión llamada deseo en ocasiones conjugada con cariño. No es que sean tontos, sino que se dejan llevar por un torrente de emociones. Y eso es por una simple y sencilla razón: son jóvenes. Aun no conocen las líneas divisoras entre deseo, amor y capricho. Pero la vida se encargara de dárselas a conocer, algunas veces de manera sencilla, y otras, dejando una profunda marca en sus corazones.

* * *

Hola(: Aquí estoy de nuevo escribiendo sobre Digimon. xd. Esta ves sera un conjunto de one shots, que llevan una continuación. Habra parejas comunes, y otras no tanto. Pero es así como me gustaría que terminaran los chicos de del anime, es decir, las parejas que elegí. [Bueno, aunque si pudiera tener a Taichi e Izzy para mi, seria feliz, pero lamentablemente eso no es posible xd.] Espero y les guste, por favor, dejen review, y habrá mas posibilidades de que un día aparezca un Digimon en su puerta(? Ah. Saludos.


	2. Mimi y Yamato

_********__Disclaimer_**: Por desgracia, ****_Digimon_**** no me pertecene, es propiedad de Bandai y Toei animation. Y yo solo hago esto por gusto.**

* * *

Capítulo 1. (Mimi Tachiwaka/Yamato Ishida)

_"Cada mañana la miro desde atrás. Pero ella no lo sabe. Finjo que estoy dormido, pero no me pierdo su espectáculo. Mi parte favorita del día, es cuando baila en el espejo" –Bruno Mars._

Estiro ambos brazos por encima de su cabeza, desperezándose mientras mantenía sus ojos zafiros entreabiertos, porque estos se reusaban a adaptarse a la luz que se filtraba por las ventanas de la habitación de su novia. Incluso su cuerpo se unía a esa protesta de levantarse tan temprano, luego de haber pasado la noche anterior bailando, riendo, bebiendo, en fin, divirtiéndose. ¡Tan solo eran las seis y media de la mañana! Para nada la hora en la que se despertaba estando en su propio apartamento. Pero él tenía un motivo para levantarse a esa hora, en cuanto un sonido de pasos, puertas cerrando y abriéndose, comenzaba. Su razón tenía nombre y apellido, además de que se movía a un sensual y acompasado ritmo. ¿Cuál era aquella razón? Era Mimi Tachiwaka, la mejor amiga y compañera de apartamento de la pelirroja que dormía plácidamente a su lado, cubierta solamente por una sábana blanca, que dejaba a la intemperie sus piernas. Yamato se puso de pie, aun estirando sus músculos, para luego buscar sus calzoncillos desparramados en algún lugar en el suelo, y colocárselos. Paso una mano por su cabello alborotado, en un intento de parecer presentable. Camino con lentitud y cautela hasta la puerta de la habitación, y giro el pomo, abriendo la puerta solo lo suficiente para que su cuerpo saliera de costado por aquel espacio. Antes de cruzar el umbral hacia el pasillo, lanzo una mirada rápida a Sora, percatándose de que aún se encontraba en el mundo de los sueños, sin saber que su novio se había escabullido de su cama.

El chico cerró la puerta haciendo el menor ruido posible, ya que no quería que ninguna de las dos mujeres se diera cuenta de que estaba despierto, y vagando por la casa. En cuanto la puerta se vio cerrada soltó un ligero suspiro, porque ahora estaba un paso más cerca de lo que se había convertido en un pequeño placer de su vida. Camino de puntillas, adentrándose más en el pasillo que finalizaba con un baño, ya que de lado izquierdo del mismo, había una blanca puerta, la cual a estas horas se encontraba abierta. Se detuvo a metro y medio de distancia, pegándose a la pared de en frente de la habitación de la chica, e incluso se puso de cuclillas, para salir de la visión periférica de la castaña. Ya ahí, echo un vistazo al interior, apreciando aquella zona de la habitación que ya conocía de memoria. La abertura de la puerta dejaba a la vista un espejo de tamaño completo, con marco de madera blanca, con una serie de adornos hechos a mano, aparentemente, por la delicadeza de sus acabados. A un lado del espejo, reposaba un gran perchero del cual colgaban vestidos, y más vestidos, porque era lo que la ojimiel consideraba que no podía guardarse dentro del armario o se dañarían. Podía ver varias cosas desparramadas por el piso; bolsas del centro comercial, para ser exacto, resultado de sus últimas compras. Y Mimi, aun no aparecía en su campo de visión.

Soltó un suspiro, colocando sus manos sobre sus rodillas, rogando que la chica apareciera rápido, no quería dar tiempo a que su novia saliera de su habitación y lo encontrara espiando a su amiga. Maldijo entre dientes, una y otra vez, hasta que al fin, apareció a quien tanto esperaba. La castaña tenía una toalla blanca enredada en su cabello, y otra del mismo color cubría desde su pecho –por debajo de sus axilas- hasta medio muslo. La chica tenía una sonrisa en sus labios, y se colocó frente al espejo. Se miró de pies a cabeza, y comenzó a tararear aquella canción que tanto le encantaba, y que le servía para bailar. Cerró los ojos, y movió sus caderas de un lado a otro, de manera lenta y _sensual. _Yamato sonrió tanto con los labios como internamente, y mantuvo su vista fija en la chica y en el reflejo de la misma.

Si, ahí estaba el de nuevo, admirando el espectáculo que su amiga le brindaba sin saber. Porque Tachiwaka solo pensaba en que estaba haciendo algo rutinario, que le encantaba y le ayudaba a comenzar el día de manera alegre. Por eso, por mantener la energía positiva de siempre era que ella luego de una larga y relajante ducha, sumado a un ritual para mantenerse _impecable, _se dirigía a su habitación y se colocaba frente a su espejo, para bailar al ritmo de su segunda canción favorita. Sin saber que fuera de su habitación, en una posición que lo escondía de su vista, un chico rubio de ojos azules, disfrutaba de su danza.

Ella sonrió, al sentir como se llenaba de energía, y comenzó a bailar aún más. Moviendo sus hombros, manos, piernas, dando unos giros lentos en los que movía todo su cuerpo, y cuando menos se percató, la toalla de su cabeza estaba en el suelo, y su cabello mojado caía por su espalda hasta por encima de su cintura. Ella lanzo lejos la toalla con los dedos de sus pies, y volvió a tomar el paso en su danza sin música. Poco después, la toalla que cubría su cuerpo cayo, y ella se detuvo abruptamente, para tomarla en brazos. Se miró en el espejo, sin dejar de sonreírse a sí misma, pensando que conjunto deportivo se pondría esa mañana para salir a correr. Mientras tanto, Yamato disfrutaba de la nueva vista que ella le proporcionaba, dado que rara vez la toalla alcanzaba el piso de madera, casi siempre la detenía cuando recién iba cayendo. Pero esta vez no fue así. Y quedo al aire su lencería, conformada por unos calzoncillos de color turquesa con un top del mismo color, pero con unos lunares de color lila. El chico mentiría si dijera que no estaba siendo reprochado por su consciencia, porque así era. Y lo era desde el primer día en que accidentalmente la encontró bailando cuando iba camino al baño, y se quedó mirándola embobado. Conforme los días pasaban, aquella voz en su cabeza le recriminaba cada vez más, pero el tanto como no le prestaba atención alegando a si mismo que lo de Mimi era pura atracción, deseo por aquella sensualidad que emanaba al bailar y nada más; casi tanto como aseguraba que amaba a la pelirroja.

Recostó la cabeza en la pared, en lo que Mimi corría hacia otra parte de su habitación para cambiarse. Instantes después, ella apareció portando un short de color rosa, y una camisa blanca que era holgada. Cepillo su cabello, para luego acomodarlo en una coleta alta. Ishida, que ya sabía lo que continuaba, se puso de pie, retorciendo un buen número de pasos, pero sin llegar a la habitación de la cual había salido, y ya ahí, conto hasta cinco, antes de avanzar normalmente, haciendo un poco más de ruido de lo normal, y fingiendo estar adormilado hasta el baño. Al pasar frente a la habitación de la castaña, esta dedicaba un guiño a su reflejo, antes de salir con su teléfono y audífonos en mano, al pasillo. Para eso Yamato ya estaba a escaso medio metro del baño.

-Buen día, Matt- saludo la chica, con entusiasmo, aunque a Yamato le sonó más a inocencia, porque ella no estaba al tanto de lo que él había estado observando.

-Mimi- repuso con aquel tono que le caracterizaba, y entro al baño cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Bajo la tapa del inodoro y se sentó en esta, calculando el tiempo que le tomaría a la chica salir del apartamento, y cuando creyó que ya había sido suficiente, se acercó al lavabo, enjuago su rostro y manos con agua fría. Cepillo sus dientes, y se miró en el espejo, apoyando sus manos en el borde del mueble de cerámica.

_Puedo dejar esto cuando quiera. Solo es algo inofensivo, mis sentimientos por Sora siguen intactos. _Se dijo a sí mismo, antes de volver a la habitación de la susodicha. En cuanto la puerta sonó detrás de él, Sora ya estaba de pie frente a él, con lencería de encaje negro, y su cabello rojizo hecho un lio. Casi como reflejo rodeo la cintura de su novia y ella entrelazo sus manos por detrás del cuello de él. Ella beso sus labios con delicadeza, como dándole los buenos días, y él le correspondió el gesto con la misma suavidad. Cuando a ambos les falto el aire, se separaron, ambos con una sonrisa, pero no de la misma intensidad.

-Ya que aún no debes ir a casa, podemos hacer algo mas- musito en el oído del chico, mientras jugueteaba con sus cabellos rubios. Él no le respondió, pero tomo sus muslos para alzarla y ella los enredo en la cintura del chico, volviendo a besarlo. De esa manera llegaron hasta la cama, subiendo ahí la intensidad de los besos y caricias, cuando la mente de él le dio una idea, que no dudo en llevar a cabo. Se separó de la pelirroja lo suficiente para verla a los ojos, y ver que ella estaba confundida. - ¿Y si bailas para mí?- inquirió, con una sonrisa juguetona cruzándole la cara. Ella asintió una sola vez, para luego bajar de la cama y alcanzar su móvil. Coloco _esa canción, _la que la castaña tarareaba. Y el dio un respingo, que pasó desapercibido por su novia.

-Porque tú lo pediste- susurro, y acto seguido comenzó a bailar.

La chica no bailaba mal, sino todo lo contrario, era una buena bailarina, pero Yamato no sabía que sucedía, pero no se sentía emocionado, al menos, no como cuando miraba a la otra chica, los movimientos de Sora no le hacían sentir deseo. Tal vez era la canción, tal vez era que recién había visto a la castaña moverse, podría ser que estuviera cansado. _O quizá no sientes lo mismo hacia ella. _El rubio negó con la cabeza, para el mismo. _Vamos, nunca te habías fijado en alguien más, hasta hace un par de semanas, ¿No crees que tiene lógica? ¿Qué las cosas no son igual que antes? _Aquellas palabras quedaron retumbando en su mente, en el preciso momento en que la chica giro, y cuando volvió su rostro al de su novio, ella lo vio sonreír, pensando que le sonreía a ella, pero él sonreía porque por un momento imagino a la castaña. Y cuando estuvo a punto de borrar esa expresión por una de confusión combinada con decepción, se detuvo al ver como la pelirroja lo miraba a él. _Joder. _Pensó Matt, cuando ella dejo de bailar, para sentarse sobre sus piernas, obligándolo a mostrarse emocionado.

-¿Qué tal? ¿Te gusto?- pregunto ella, de una manera que parecía no querer recibir un 'no' por respuesta.

-Fue perfecto- mintió el, sintiéndose un completo idiota por mentirle, por saber que ya no sentía lo mismo hacia ella, y por haber imaginado a su amiga cuando bailaba. Pero su mente no tuvo tiempo de seguir sintiendo culpabilidad cuando ella ya lo besaba de nueva cuenta, jugueteando con su lengua por los labios de él, hasta que la boca de él le cedió el paso, y entonces se dejó llevar, asegurándose a sí mismo que después resolvería ese lio que se había formado dentro de él. Por su propio bien, y por el de Sora misma.

* * *

Hola(: Espero y les guste, por favor, dejen review, y habrá mas posibilidades de que un día aparezca un Digimon en su puerta(? Ah. Saludos.


	3. Mikayo y Ken

_********__Disclaimer_**: Por desgracia, ****_Digimon_**** no me pertecene, es propiedad de Bandai y Toei animation. Y yo solo hago esto por gusto.**

* * *

Cap. 2 (Ken I. /Miyako I.)

_'Escucha bien amor lo que te digo, pues creo no habrá otra ocasión para decirte que no me arrepiento de haberte conocido.'_

Volvió a asentir sin borrar aquella sonrisa de sus labios, para luego inclinar un poco su cabeza hacia la derecha. Él no sabía que tanto parloteaba ella, solo veía sus labios moverse una y otra vez, articulando palabras y más palabras, aunque cualquiera que lo viera, diría que si le estaba prestando atención a la peli morada frente a él, que charlaba sobre algo que Koushiro le había enseñado; eso, porque su vista estaba pegada al rostro de la chica, observándola como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, y tenía una capacidad de hacer gestos o pronunciar monosílabos en el momento indicado que ella lo requería, haciéndole creer que estaba interesado en la conversación, cuando realmente, el solo había captado las palabras: Koushiro. Enseñar. Software. Mejor. Emocionada. Todas esas palabras con un gran énfasis de alegría, era por eso que el concordaba lo que Miyako decía sin siquiera saber que le estaba diciendo realmente. Pero no es que estuviera fingiendo aquello, que no le gustara estar con ella, o que estuviera simplemente _'dándole el avionazo'_*. No, nada de eso. Pero simplemente él se distraía lo suficiente con la manera en que ella se expresaba, con aquella soltura, regocijo y dulzura, que terminaba por escuchar solamente el sonido de su hermosa voz, sin retener nada de lo que escuchaba. Más de una vez había hecho esto, y cabía decir que en el fondo se sentía un tanto culpable, pero el sentimiento no duraba mucho, el admirarla, valía la pena. Además, ella no se sentía incomoda siento la parte comunicativa de la conversación, de hecho, antes, cuando él podía mantener una conversación normal y adecuada con ella, la chica hablaba hasta por los codos, dejándole solo el tiempo justo para pronunciar frases cortas, o algunas largas a la mitad, porque le interrumpía constantemente. Así que, eso funcionaba para los dos. Ella hablaba, y el la miraba.

-Y lo mejor de todo es que, ¡Es muchísimo más rápido!- chillo con emoción, Miyako, para luego golpear la mesa de metal que estaba entre ella y Ken, sin sobresaltar al otro. Ella estaba tan absorta en aquel tema desde que Koushiro le llamo para mostrarle el programa, que no se dio cuenta de que el chico había dejado de dar señales de estarle prestando atención, y había pasado a simplemente observarla. –Es simplemente, ¡Magnifico!- exclamo de nueva cuenta, y se acomodó en su asiento, dejando caer sus brazos en los reposabrazos.

Ella quería contarle a alguien esto desde el momento en que salió del apartamento que el pelirrojo compartía con el líder de los elegidos. En cuanto saco su teléfono para escribirle a alguien para salir, ese alguien se le antojo como Ken. A decir verdad, así era siempre. Porque cada que ella tenía un mal día, buscaba a Ken. Cuando tenía un buen día, cuando aprendía algo nuevo, compraba algo que le encantaba, quería ir a un lugar nuevo, salir a pasear, estaba enferma, para celebrar, ahogar penas por una calificación que ella no encontraba lo suficientemente satisfactoria, o simplemente porque quería verlo. Esas situaciones habían comenzado a despertar los celos de Hikari y Davis, quienes se quejaban de que habían sido remplazados de su puesto como mejores amigos, de Miyako y Ken, respectivamente, por su parte este par les repetía constantemente que no habían sido remplazados, pero tampoco podían expresar con palabras la razón por la que se veían tanto. Las ideas en su mente respecto a lo que ellos eran no estaban del todo claras. Menos para el chico, porque ella ya tenía una imagen más clara de su relación por los sentimientos que había tenido hacia el tiempo atrás. Habían pasado ya varios minutos. Ambos estaban en silencio, ella mirando hacia la nada, pensando en porqué de nueva cuenta era a Ken a quien había recurrido sin siquiera pensarlo, mientras inconscientemente hacia pucheros, que cambiaban con cada hilo de pensamiento. Unos centímetros más allá, Ken había colocado una mano bajo su mentón, para apoyar su cabeza, y tener un ángulo distinto de la peli morada, que le hacía sonreír con ternura con aquellos gestos dulces de su parte. Cada segundo que pasaba, tentaba a Miyako a mirar directamente a los ojos del peli azul. Y termino haciéndolo. Encontrándose con que ese par de orbes ya la miraban a ella, y que era lo que ella veía en esos ojos, ¿Adoración? No, de seguro ella ya estaba alucinando. El chico nunca miraba a nadie así, mucho menos a ella.

No está hablando, ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Se ha dado cuenta de que no le he estado prestando atención? Ken había comenzado a preocuparse por el silencio de su amiga, y por el hecho de que ahora ella miraba hacia la mesa, como si fuera lo más importante en el mundo. Ese tipo de cosas no eran normales, no en Miyako Inoue. Algo debía de andar mal. Ichijouji acerco su rostro al cabizbajo de la peli morada, y con una de sus manos aparto el cabello del rostro de la misma para verla directamente a los ojos, sorprendiendo a la chica en el acto, la cual lo miro con los orbes bien abiertos y una mueca de sorpresa. Estaban a diez centímetros de distancia el uno del otro.

-Miyako- musito el chico, y ella cerro los ojos por unas milésimas de segundos cuando su aliento choco contra su rostro, provocando una sensación de hormigueo en su piel.

-¿Si?- respondió en lo que era un hilillo de voz, para después acortar un poco más la distancia entre ellos. Ahora solo estaban a escasos dos centímetros.

Ken trago en seco, mientras obligaba a su mente a reaccionar, a hacer algo. Pero no, nada sucedía. Nada además de la sensación extraña en su estómago, y la inmensa tentación de tocar aquellos labios rosados, que estaban tan cerca de él, provocándolo. Ambos entraron en un juego de miradas, unas miradas que incitaban a acercarse más, a juntar sus labios, pero ninguno lo hacía, por temor a estar leyendo incorrectamente a quien tenían en frente, y que aquella invitación fuera solo un juego de su mente.

Miyako intentaba vanamente desaparecer las mariposas en su estómago, maldiciéndose internamente por haberse vuelto a enamorar del peli azul. Porque si, eso había sucedido. Ella había dado por enterrado todo sentimiento amoroso hacia aquel chico, y paso unos buenos años creyéndose libre, sin atadura a nadie, cuando ahora, volvía a derretirse por aquella mirada. Ella entreabrió los labios, planeando decir algo, cuando el mesero del café en el que estaban, se acercó a la mesa, carraspeo su garganta suavemente, para llamar la atención de los clientes.

-¿Necesitan algo más?- inquirió de manera amable, sobresaltando a los muchachos, que habían estado encerrados en una pequeña burbuja. Los rostros de ambos se colorearon de rojo. Sin saber bien porque, Inoue miro mal al mesero, quien rápidamente sintió aquella mirada asesina, y bajo la cabeza apenado. –Lamento si interrumpí algo-. _ ¿Habrá de verdad interrumpido algo? ¿Qué pudo haber pasado si no hubiera llegado?_ Pensaba la chica, con la mirada perdida, mientras tanto Ken recuperaba la compostura y cuando estuvo acomodado en su asiento, con las manos entrelazadas sobre el metal, manteniendo una mirada inexpresiva, volvió su vista al hombre de cabellos rojizos, que esperaba una respuesta de alguno de los jóvenes.

-Tranquilo. No interrumpió absolutamente nada. Y solo la cuenta- rezongo el muchacho, con voz terriblemente fría, sintiendo por dentro un ardiente deseo de asestarlo un golpe al pobre hombre, porque para él, si había interrumpido algo. No sabía qué, pero lo había hecho.

Mientras aquello sucedía en el interior del chico, las palabras anteriormente pronunciadas hicieron que la chica mirara directamente hacia quien las artículo. Esas palabras le habían dolido, quisiera admitirlo o no. Su mente al instante se concentró en ver al chico como alguien que había tomado los pasados instantes como algo sin importancia, alguien que no le daba importancia a ella. Y tanto se esforzaba por verlo de esa manera, en estar molesta por aquellas palabras pronunciadas, que no se dio cuenta que cuando el mesero se alejó para brindarles el total a pagar de lo que habían consumido, Ken siguió el camino del hombre con ira brillando en sus ojos, y que después, cuando este desapareció de su visión, el mostro una expresión afligida, mientras la miraba de reojo. No se percató de que Ken quería preguntarle que había interrumpido el hombre, porque él estaba seguro que ambos habían sentido aquello, y que no había sido un producto de su imaginación, aquella sensación de atracción, de magnetismo, que envolvió el espacio que los separaba. Pero el nunca llego a preguntarle nada a la chica. Porque cuando el mesero llego con la cuenta, y Ken le tendió el dinero exacto para que el hombre no tuviera que volver, evitando una nueva interrupción, Miyako se puso de pie, tomo su bolso color rosado, y comenzó a alejarse con la cabeza en alto, intentando mantener un poco del orgullo que sentía que había perdido con la escena anterior.

Ken se sorprendió de sobremanera, de que la chica lo hubiese abandonado de esa manera, que no fue capaz de reaccionar a tiempo para seguirla. Cuando al fin sintió comprender que ella estaba verdaderamente molesta, se puso de pie y corrió en la misma dirección que ella había tomado. Llego hasta el final de la cuadra, pero no logro ver ninguna cabeza con cabellos morados. Miyako ya estaba demasiado lejos como para seguirla. El peli azul se recargo en la pared a su costado, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, al mismo tiempo que las palabras que dirigió al mesero resonaron en su mente, como una respuesta sobre el porqué de la actitud de la peli morada. 'Tranquilo. No interrumpió absolutamente nada'. Solo habían sido cinco palabras, cinco estúpidas palabras que habían lastimado a, ¿Su amiga? Su mente desvió su atención de la huida de la chica, hacia esa palabra. Porque, después de esto, ¿Qué eran ellos? Lo único que para él estaba claro era que amaba la sonrisa traviesa de Miyako, al igual que su mirada firme y decidida, sus gestos dulces, el sonido de su voz, en especial aquel que utilizaba para hablar sobre las cosas que amaba, también estaba encantando por la perseverancia que mostraba, por el cariño y simpatía que ella tenía con todos. También estaba la manera en que ella lo miraba cuando estaban solos, el roce de su piel cuando lo tocaba, que lograba provocarle escalofríos que le eran agradables, pero sobre todo, adoraba su exquisito olor. _ ¿Demonios, acaso estoy…?_

-Enamorado de ella- completo el chico aquella oración formulada en su mente, aunque cuando las palabras salieron de su boca, ya no se trataba de una pregunta, sino de una afirmación.

Habían pasado tres días ya, y la peli morada no se había dignado a hablar con Ken aun. El teléfono de la chica sonaba repetidas veces durante el trascurso de los días, por los esfuerzos del chico en localizarla, pero ella solo se dedicaba a ver el nombre del chico que había roto su corazón, brillando en la pantalla de su móvil, mientras reprimía las ganas de atender la llamada, aunque fuese solo para escuchar su voz. Si, ella lo echaba de menos, pero tampoco quería dirigirle la palabra, mucho menos verlo. En verdad aquella oración la había lastimado, y su orgullo la orillaba a no presentarse ante él, que de seguro pensaba que se había molestado de la nada, y solo quería pasar el rato con su amiga. _Amiga._ Aquella palabra no le era suficiente ya, no ahora que volvía a tener esa revolución de sentimientos hacia Ken.

-Estúpida, estúpida, Miyako- mascullo, dándole la vuelta a su móvil para no ver más el nombre del chico en la pantalla.

Ella se acomodó de nueva cuenta en la cama, esta vez con la espalda pegada a la cabecera, y sus brazos rodeando sus rodillas. Su teléfono volvió a sonar, pero esta vez se trataba de un mensaje no una llamada. Su mano _punzaba_*, quería tomar el teléfono. Es decir, solo era un mensaje, ella podía responderle un mensaje a Ken, eso no implicaba usar su voz, ni mirarlo. Si, si podía hacerlo. Estiro un brazo en dirección al aparato, tomándolo entre sus manos y lo desbloqueo, solo para encontrarse con el mensaje no era de Ken, sino de Mimi. Con una profunda decepción leyó el mensaje.

'Miya, ¿Verdad que si asistirás el sábado? Si yo sé que sí, pero Sora dice que debo preguntarte antes de tenerte como segura, pero, ¿Verdad que tengo razón? Responde rápido. Mimi T.'

¡Demonios! Ella había olvidado por completo que el sábado Mimi había planeado un día de campo, donde los niños elegidos asistirían, todos estarían presentes, bueno a excepción de Cody que había salido del país, por el motivo de las vacaciones de verano. Pero ella estaba segura que el motivo de sus actuales desvelos estaría presente. ¿Ahora cómo sería capaz de ver a Ken, sin querer golpearlo o echarse a llorar? La solución más rápida era no asistir, podía mentir, diciendo que le habían negado el permiso. _Claro, como tu madre sería capaz de negarte un permiso así. _Bueno, me fingiré enferma. _Mimi sería capaz de sacarte de la cama, con tal de estar ahí, o tal vez hasta meta a todos aquí, con tal de reunirse todos. _Soltó un gruñido, claramente exasperada. Sus ideas, eran absurdas, y solo harían que terminara en esa reunión, pero después de haber pasado por todo un lio a causa de sus mentiras, y el no asistir sin mediar palabra, solo haría que más de un chico elegido se molestara con ella, comenzado con la anterior vaquerita, amante del color rosa. Llena de resignación, presiono teclas, para escribirle un mensaje con una respuesta afirmativa, pero sobre todo breve, a su amiga. Y sin esperar a que se mandara, coloco el aparato a un lado de ella, mientras que la chica por su parte, se hacía un ovillo, cerrando los ojos a la par, suplicando que el sábado pasara rápido, a diferencia de los días que la separaban de esa reunión.

_'¿Por qué mejor no vienes al departamento de mi hermano? Me encuentro de visita. Ahí podemos hablar tranquilamente, y sirve que me explicas bien todo, que a este paso solo he entendido que Miyako está molesta. Kari Y.'_

El chico releyó por décima vez el mensaje que la Yagami menor le había enviado, mientras se mantenía de pie frente a la puerta del apartamento en el cual, ella se encontraba. Guardo el móvil, y tomo una postura recta, convenciéndose a sí mismo de que no sería difícil abrirse con la elegida de la luz. Ella era una persona comprensiva, y cariñosa. Sin duda no podía haber alguien mejor para solucionar su problema con Miyako. _ Toca de una vez, que por algo le pediste ayuda a Hikari desde el principio, en lugar de a Diasuke, o alguien más. Vamos _con esas palabras que se dirigió a sí mismo, alzo la mano en forma de un puño, y con los nudillos golpeo la puerta de madera, un par de veces, para luego retroceder un paso, esperando a que alguien le abriera. Y pocos segundos, así fue. Un Taichi, con el cabello tan alborotado como de costumbre, y portando el uniforme deportivo de la universidad de Odaiba, le sonreía de esa manera tan cálida que le era costumbre, mientras que con una mano sostenía el pomo de la puerta.

-¡Ken, hasta que te dignas a aparecer por aquí! –soltó, el líder de los elegidos a manera de broma, pero solo logro sacarle una media sonrisa al menor de los dos, quien se encontraba preso de los nervios y tristeza. El de ojos chocolate se dio cuenta de ello, mas sin embargo no dijo nada, sino que se hizo a un lado, abriendo la puerta en su totalidad, para que dejándole el camino libre, para que entrara a su apartamento. -Pasa, que Kari tiene rato esperándote- indico al ver que el chico no mostraba la menor intención de entrar.

Ante esa orden, el muchacho camino hacia el interior con pasos lentos, manteniendo las manos en sus bolsillos, y la cabeza baja. Solo alzo la cabeza, cuando la voz de su castaña amiga, lo saludo con efusividad. Él le dedico la mejor sonrisa que pudo, sonrisa, que al parecer de la castaña no fue más que una graciosa mueca. El peli azul tomo asiento en lo que era un sillón individual, de color negro, el cual lo colocaba frente a su amiga, que estaba sobre uno de tres plazas.

-Bien, ahora si dime, ¿Por qué se molestó Miyako?- inquirió Hikari, para luego mirar de reojo a su hermano que tomo asiento a su lado. –Y descuida, que él no dirá ni una sola palabra de lo que me cuentes.

Ken abrió la boca para hablar, pero nada salió de sus labios, a lo que la volvió a cerrar. Expresar sus sentimientos no parecía tan fácil ahora que lo pensaba bien. Con su diestra revolvió sus cabellos, al no saber que más hacer o decir. Taichi, por su parte se echó a reír, haciendo que ambos chicos lo miraran. Hikari molesta, y Ken sin comprender.

-Hermana, Ichijouji esta _'tratando' _de decirte que está enamorado de tu amiga, Miyako- comento Taichi, tal como si del clima estuviera hablando, y no de la vida amorosa de dos de sus amigos. El de orbes azules se sonrojo violentamente, y desvió su mirada de los hermanos, mientras Hikari sonreía ampliamente.

-¿Es eso cierto?- pregunto Hikari, sonando verdaderamente animada.

-Yo no…ella solo es…sí. Si estoy enamorado de ella- admitió el joven, luego de balbucear unos instantes. Taichi tomo una postura de suficiencia, mientras Hikari ponía una expresión llena de ternura y entrelazaba sus manos al frente.

-¡Ya me los imagino juntos!- chillo, la única mujer en la habitación, pero Ken se apresuró a negar rápidamente con la cabeza.

-Eso es lo que quería decirte –hice una corta pausa, para tomar una profunda bocanada de aire. –Al parecer ella se molestó conmigo, por alguna razón, y además, creo que no siente por mí, lo que yo por ella.

-No digas tonterías- irrumpió el castaño. –Ustedes dos llevan semanas destilando amor, por todas partes. Aunque claro, muchos no se habían dado cuenta de eso. En especial, ustedes dos, los tortolitos.

-Pero, ella está enojada y…-

-¿Y que si ella está furiosa? Eso no hace que dejes de gustarle. Así que olvídate de aquello, que los Yagami vamos a hacerla de _cupido- _sentencio el moreno, mientras se ponía de pie. Su hermana asintió, concordando con él. –Confía en nosotros.

Ken asintió energéticamente, a causa de los nervios, decidido a entregar su _caso _a manos de sus dos morenos amigos. Mientras rogaba profundamente, que las cosas no fueran a quedar peor de lo que ya se encontraban.

La peli morada se encontraba a una distancia que le permitía observar los faroles que adornaban aquel restaurante de lujo, al cual su amiga Hikari la había invitado. A cada paso que daba, el esplendor del recinto le admiraba aún más. Sin duda era un lugar hermoso, y claro, concurrido, ya que tenía poco de haberse inaugurado. Se acercó hasta la acera perteneciente al lugar, y mío a su alrededor, sin lograr ver a la castaña por ningún lugar. Habían quedado de verse en el lugar, a la ocho y cuarto. Y ella había llegado a la ocho y veinte. Solo cinco minutos después de la hora. No podía ser que ella no estuviera ahí. Es decir, Kari era puntual, y dudaba seriamente de que por cinco minutos de retraso su amiga de hubiera ido, sin avisarle. No. Claro que no. Así que no se explicaba porque no la encontraba. Ella refunfuño unos instantes, en lo que sacaba su móvil, para llamar a su amiga. A los tres timbrazos, ella respondió.

_-¿Diga?- _

-Hikari, me encuentro en la entrada del restaurante y no te encuentro por ningún lado. ¿Dónde estás?- le reprocho, la peli morada sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor, en busca de un gesto, que pudiera proporcionarle su amiga, indicándole su posición.

_-Me encuentro adentro ya, Miyako. Llegue antes de lo acordado para verificar la reservación, porque ya conoces lo frecuentado que esta esto. Y entonces me pidieron que tomara asiento en nuestra mesa, porque una pareja la quería. A lo que tuve que acceder- _le respondió la castaña con voz suave.

-Bien, no pueden quitarte la reservación, pero, ¿Qué digo para que me dejen entrar?- repuso la otra chica, dejando de buscar a su alrededor, y acercándose al hombre vestido de traje que se encontraba en la entrada, detrás de lo que parecía un podio, simple.

_-Dile al Maître* tu nombre. Ya le mencione sobre ti-._

-De acuerdo. Nos vemos dentro- dicho eso, Miyako cortó la llamada, y dirigiéndose al hombre, hizo lo que su amiga le dijo, utilizando un tono sumamente amable, y el hombre le sonrió, pidiéndole que la siguiera.

El hombre se abría paso entre las mesas, y Miyako lo seguía por detrás, mirando hacia el suelo, no queriendo entablar mirada con la mayoría de las parejas que se encontraban en el recinto, disfrutando de su amor. Ella repentinamente alzo la cabeza, y varias mesas por delante, diviso unos cabellos azulados. _¿Ken? _Pensó instantáneamente, pero así como el pensamiento llego, lo desecho mientras alejaba la mirada de ahí. ¿Qué posibilidades había de que Ken estuviera ahí con una cita? Eran prácticamente nulas. El conseguir reservación tomaba semanas, varias veces lo habían intentado sus amigos del colegio, y ninguno obtenía nada. Hikari solo la había obtenido, gracias al padre de Takeru. La reservación seria para ellos dos, pero resulto que al final, el rubio tenía un partido importante, y no podría asistir, por lo que Hikari para no desaprovechar la ocasión, la había invitado a ella. Recién había terminado de pensar aquello, cuando el hombre que la guiaba se detuvo, diciendo que esa era su mesa. Se retiró de su camino, y ella alzo la vista dispuesta a saludar a su amiga, cuando su vista se topó de nueva cuenta con aquellos cabellos azules.

Ken si estaba ahí, y estaba en lo que se suponía era su mesa. Pero no estaba en una cita, aunque parecía arreglado para una, y peor aún, ¿Dónde rayos se había metido Kari? Ella paso las manos por su vestido rojo, alisando a falda de este, la cual era de una tela suave y holgada. En ese preciso instante Ken se levantó de su lugar, para recorrer la segunda y última silla, disponible en la mesa, como un acto de caballerosidad. Ella vacilo, en la opción de salir corriendo del lugar, pero la presión de lo que serían las habladurías de todo quien estaba presente en el restaurante, y la mirada suplicante del chico, que aun sujetaba el respaldo de la silla, la hizo tomar asiento, siendo asistida por el joven. Acto seguido, el de ojos azules tomo asiento en su respectivo lugar, frente a la chica. Un silencio incomodo se hizo presente, provocando una gran tensión entre ambos. Miyako no sabía que hacia ahí, y Ken, ya había olvidado lo que le había aconsejado a causa de los nervios.

-¿Y Hikari?- inquirió la chica, sin atreverse a mirar directamente a su acompañante.

-No vendrá- respondió, al cabo de unos segundos el aludido.

-Yo…mejor me voy- comento la peli morada, y antes de que hubiese hecho movimiento alguno, Ken, ya la había tomado de las manos, logrando que sus manos sintieran una corriente eléctrica al tacto, que le fue agradable.

-Por favor, no. Necesito hablar contigo- rogo el chico, y dio un apretón a las manos de la chica. –Y lo digo en serio. De no ser así, ¿Crees que le hubiera pedido ayuda a Hikari? En verdad, estaba desesperado, tú no atendías a mis llamadas. Así que, por favor, quédate.

-Bien- fue lo único que la chica él respondió. Poco a poco el líbero a la chica del agarre, y se recargo completamente en su silla. La chica, por su parte, comenzaba a llenarse de nervios, sin saber porque su amigo se había tomado tantas molestias para verla, en fin, se verían el sábado, ¿No? ¿Por qué apresurar las cosas? Solo era su_ amiga. _Y nada más. Ella estaba completamente sumida en esos pensamientos, que cuando Ken comenzó a tartamudear fue sacada rudamente de sus cavilaciones.

-Solo dilo- espeto Miyako, colocando sus manos sobre su regazo, y mirando directamente hacia esos ojos azules, con los que cuales soñaba.

-Me gustas- soltó de manera atropellada el muchacho, y ella abrió los ojos como _plato, _en cuanto aquellas palabras se pronunciaron. –Lo lamento, no quería decirlo así. Taichi me dijo que lo pensara antes de decirlo pero, no soportaba más el guardarme eso- _¿He escuchado bien? _Se preguntó Inoue, mientras que inconscientemente acercaba su rostro hacia su amigo, y este hacia lo mismo. –Miyako, tú, me gustas. Hablo con sinceridad cuando digo que adoro cada detalle de ti, desde tus cabellos purpuras, hasta tus ademanes, incluyendo la manera en que eres con todos. Pero sobre todo, me tiene encantando tu olor, y la manera en que me miras cuando estamos a solas. No sé cómo, ni cuando sucedió esto, pero, ser tu amigo ya no me basta. Ya no, porque, estoy enamorado de ti, Inoue- el soltó un suspiro en cuanto termino de hablar, mientras Miyako sentía su corazón latir con tal fuerza que podía salírsele del pecho. _Él había dicho que estaba enamorado de ella. De ella. –_Pero si tu no sientes nada, no tienes por qué creer que estas comprometida conmigo de alguna manera. Es decir, yo poder superarlo si tú dices que no quieres nada conmigo. Pero yo por mi parte, si desearía que fueras estuvieras conmigo. Así que, ¿Quieres ser mi novia, Miyako?

La peli morada tenía las palabras atoradas en la garganta, y los ojos vidriosos. Sinceramente nunca espero que eso fuera s suceder. Nunca se imaginó que él le confesaría ese tipo de cosas. Pero así era. Ahí estaba el pidiendo que fuera su novia. Ella no podía ser más feliz en ese momento. Y como las palabras no salían, tomo la decisión de hacer lo único que le parecía expresar todo lo que no podía ser pronunciado por sus labios en ese momento. Ella tomo el cuello de la camisa del chico con ambas manos, y lo acerco hasta ella. Al contacto el abrió sus labios, y ambos comenzaron a besarse a un suave y acompasado ritmo. Ken tomo con sus manos el rostro de la chica, dejando suaves caricias en su blanca piel. El color rápidamente invadió el rostro de ambos, mientras que la necesidad de aire fue dejada en un segundo plano. Ahora lo más importante para ellos, era aquel beso. _Su primer beso. _

Cuando al fin la falta de aire pudo más que su deseo, de separaron unos cuantos centímetros, abriendo los ojos para cruzar dos pares de orbes de distintas tonalidades. El recorrió el borde los labios de le chica, con su pulgar, con tanta delicadeza y lentitud, que daba la impresión de que ella pudiera romperse al tacto. Dejando a su vez, un camino de cosquilleo en el camino que su dedo recorría. Cuando ambos se sonrieron, y Miyako entrelazo sus dedos alrededor del cuello de Ken, ambos se dieron de cuenta de cuánto tiempo habían estado esperando ese momento, y a su vez de cuanto tiempo para tener más momentos similares.

-Te quiero, Miyako- susurro el chico contra sus labios, logrando estremecerla de pies a cabeza.

-También te quiero, Ken- le respondió la chica, para proceder a atacar sus labios de nueva cuenta, pero de una manera menos delicada, y más llena de necesidad y deseo, que la vez pasada.

* * *

Hola(: Espero y les guste, por favor, dejen review, y Taichi aparecerá en su habitación(? Ah. Saludos.

Y muchas gracias a aquellos que leen, en especial a los que ponen en favoritos o dejan review:3

_**+Faby**_  
_**+BMadness**_  
_**+ .miss**_  
_**+mimi weasley**_


End file.
